


A Quiet Night In

by Panda77777



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission Hannibal sits and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

Its nights like this when Hannibal can sit back and relax. No missions, his boys are safe and secure and he can sit with a good book, a bottle of whiskey from the General for another successfully mission and a fine cigar given to him by his boy. 

Even though the mission had been a success they hadn’t walked away scot-free. They all had bumps and bruises which to be honest was standard for any mission but as usual his boy had come off the worse. Luckily this time it wasn’t anything too serious. If he could have one wish that would be that Face could actually come back from a mission unscathed. But of all people he knew how dangerous his Lieutenants role was and unfortunately so did the enemy. As soon as Face would open fire his position would be given away and the one person the enemy didn’t need pointing a gun at them was a sniper.

B.A. had taken Murdock to see a movie, which one he couldn’t say. They had still been arguing about the type of movie when they had climbed into B.A.’s van. But he knew by the time they reached the movie theatre B.A. would see whatever Murdock wanted. He has to smile, when it comes to his team B.A. is a big softie but he would never admit that to his face. 

Murdock and B.A. have just started a relationship, it’s in its early stages and it had been interesting to watch how it has progressed. He and Face must seem like an old married couple to them after all they have been going strong for years, he hadn’t turned grey and his boy, well Face had been a boy still only a teenager. He knows Murdock has been going to Face for advice on how to move things along. But also the big guy has spoken to him and he knows how hard that was for B.A. to approach him on such a personal subject.

To B.A. Face is his little brother. When B.A. fell out of the helicopter during their escape from Mexico it was Face who caught him and pulled him back in. B.A. knows that Face is strong and can take care of himself but as all big brothers he is there watching and ready to step in if needed. Plus he knows that B.A. had put word out that if anything happens to his brothers they will be meeting his two friends pity and fool. 

To Murdock Face is his baby brother and best friend rolled into one. If Murdock is having a bad day it will normally be Face that calms him and will indulge him and play along with whatever fantasy world he’s living in at the time. He can’t help but chuckle when he remembers the time Murdock thought he was a great white hunter and had gone in search of big game with Face’s help. When Face had shot B.A. in the arse with a tranquilliser dart poor B.A. hadn’t seen it coming. At least they could get him on the helicopter but he hadn’t been able to sit down for days. 

He can hear his boy coming down the stairs fresh from his shower. Face had headed to the bathroom as soon as they got back to their house they share just off the base. It’s a routine, any time Face has been to medical he needs to get the smell off him. He says the smell reminds him of his childhood, antiseptic smell ammonia. He let Face shower alone as he knows his boy is tired they all are. They won’t make love tonight but will just relax in each other’s company.

His boy wanders into the sitting room dressed in his sleep shorts and light blue t-shirt, Hannibal will admit that it is his favourite it really brings out his eyes, his hair still damp and a smooth chin, his boy always shaves before bed he says that by morning his stubble will be just perfect. It isn’t Face the conman or Lieutenant Peck the soldier that has entered the room but Templeton his boy who nobody sees but him. He really should order him to bed but he knows after everything his boy just needs to be near him and he needs to be with his boy.

The bruise on his cheek where he was hit is being to come out, dark purple but luckily no damage and he knows from the way he’s slowly moving across the room towards him there are other bruises making themselves known. 

He lifts his arm as his boy comes to sit by his side. They don’t speak, they don’t need to as his boy makes himself comfortable resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. He would admit that if he could he would stay like this forever just soaking in his boy. He shifts slightly as an old wound in his thigh makes its presents known. 

One day he will have to retire out of the field, he’s talked to Face and the others about that day. He really doesn’t want a desk job, none of them do. There is talk to offer him a role in training new Alpha Units; Face could become an instructor at the Sniper School which is here at Benning. The school that Face had graduated top of his class beating men also twice his age. He can remember how proud Face had made both him and General Morrison. He has a picture of that day, the three of them together, three generations the photographer had joked. Murdock wants to be a test pilot and B.A. just wants to tinker with engines all day. 

He’s also considered just retiring from the army but he’s not one for just sitting there. His boys unanimously have told him they would leave to. Maybe they could have a business together, Murdock’s suggestion of Bounty Hunters or Private Eyes had soon been shot down but it did have him thinking about maybe something in the security line. 

He can always tell when his boy is about to fall asleep and it won’t be long now. Some nights he will read him a passage from his book but not tonight. He reaches over and gentle caresses the bruise on his boy’s cheek, as he does he watches as two tired blue eyes open and he gets a smile he knows is only for him. He pulls him closer into his body just as those eyes close again. He can feel the breath on his neck and as his boys breathing deepens he knows that he’s now in a deep sleep. 

Shifting to make himself more comfortable he wonders maybe he should move his boy up to bed now but he doesn’t want to disturb him now and to be honest it may be selfish but it’s moments like this he relishes the most. He has his boy tucked into his side, alive, safe and nightmare free. If he had to sit like this all night he would and to hell with the consequences of backache or a stiff neck that he would get the next morning.

But he knows that later when B.A. and Murdock returns, the Captain will run ahead to turn the bed down and the Corporal will carry the sleeping Lieutenant up the stairs to bed.

They will then stay with Face until he returns from making sure the house is secure for the night and also until he’s got ready for bed himself whereupon they will the retire to their own room. Once in bed his boy will instantly even in sleep home in on him like a heat seeking missile. 

But for now he is content to stay right here with his boy having a quiet night in. Away from all the prying eyes, the missions and the enemy who will try and part them and for now it’s just the two of them. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bluelotus's Birthday.


End file.
